Resistance training is any exercise that causes the muscles to contract against an external resistance with the expectation of increases in strength, tone, mass, and/or endurance. The external resistance can be dumbbells, rubber exercise tubing, your own body weight, bricks, bottles of water, or any other object that causes the muscles to contract.
One type of commonly used device for resistance training involves an elastic resistance cord. Typically, the elastic resistance cord is secured to a part of the trainee at one end, and is anchored to a stationary point at the other end. Such use of elastic resistance cords for resistance training exercises is well known for training in the areas of track and field, where the trainee can exert a force against the resistance of the elastic resistance cord as the elastic resistance cord stretches. Currently, resistance cord training is used throughout the recreational, competitive, and professional sports communities. More specifically, resistance cord training can be used in basic strength training, physical therapy, and rehabilitation.
Unfortunately, there has been very little focus on the particular positioning of the attachment point of the resistance cord on the user. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,727 describes a training device for kicking, which includes a harness strapped over a shoe, and a cord that attaches to a ring on the harness, located above the heel. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0043150 describes an exercise foot harness, which includes coupling points to secure resistance devices to the harness. As described therein, coupling points are located at the toe area, the midportion of the foot, and the heel area. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2006/0265910 describes a training sports shoe, which includes four attachment points configured for the attachment of cables. Attachment points are described to be located at the laces, on the inside, on the outside, and at the rear of the shoe.
These examples of the prior art all describe the attachment of a resistance cord to the area above the heel of the user (i.e. the Achilles). Attachment of the elastic resistance cord at the Achilles limits the range of motion of the user, interferes with the balance of the user, and limits the potential number of angles at which the resistance can be applied.
Further, such elastic resistance cord devices are not commonly used for training athletes with regard to throwing motions. Part of the reason for this, is that the anchoring point on the body for such resistance training would logically be somewhere on the shoulder, length of the arm or hand. Unfortunately, because of the wide range of movement and direction path that the arm must follow, use of these types of devices have not been developed with any meaningful success.
With regard to the throwing motion and mechanics of a baseball pitcher, there is great importance to the strength and balance of the thrower's legs. It is believed that improving the strength of the pitcher's legs, and improving the follow-through motion, will also improve the velocity of the pitch as well as the accuracy of the pitch. Thus, there is a need for a resistance training device that assists athletes with their throwing motion in a way that does not disrupt the full range of movement of the throwing arm and hand. The present invention satisfies this need.